Twisted Twilight
by EternalPixieWolf
Summary: Have you ever wished Twilight had turned out differently? That Jacob and Leah ended up together and Bella died a horrible death? Did you dream of Edward ending up with someone else? Or Angela becoming a vampire? If so this story is for you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Hello all! This is a the first chapter in our new series. OK well now, have any of you ever not liked how the Twilight books went? Well then this just may be the story for you. We (being Pixie and Wolf) have decided to make our own version on how things should have played out. We shall be breaking down each book and changing it to what we had hoped would happen. We hope you enjoy it, and please Read and Review.**

**You may recognize me by my other penname Stephycats7785. This first chapter was written by myself, Pixie. I hope you enjoy.**

**Wolf you may recognize as JacobFan.**

**Disclaimer****: We own nothing. All characters except those we may create belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I could smell Bella's scent the closer I got to the ballet studio. My family was heading this direction as well but I knew I would get there first. This fact was both a gift and a curse. It was a gift because it would mean I would see my darling Bella's face all the more sooner. A curse because I'd be the one to fight James. My true loves life literally laid within my hands. I would either get to her in time or arrive merely seconds to late.

No, I couldn't think such thoughts! Bella would live. She had to survive. If she died my life would hold no meaning. What life would be worth living if Bella wasn't with me? I had waited all my life for someone like Isabella Swan. She's truly one of a kind and my other half. She completes me in ways I hadn't even known, in other words, I was empty. If it wasn't for her I would still be living a pointless existence. Bella Swan was my only reason to stay alive, if that's what I am. Without her I wouldn't want to exist.

Part of me regretted not just biting her when I first saw her. If I had she would not be in any danger. She could be a vampire by now and back in Forks safe and happy with me. I'd been selfish and because of that selfishness her life is at risk. I was greedy when it came to Bella's humanity. I did not want to strip away her soul. I loved her soul and everything else that made her human. Her blush, the warm temperature of her body, the blemishes she hated so much. Everything that made her human only caused my love for her to blossom and grow each time I laid eyes on her.

When I had first seen Bella, I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into the delicate skin of her pale throat and feel her life essence enter me. A burning pain resided in the back of my throat and demanded to be sated with her warm blood. Every unused cell of my body screamed for me to kill her and take what I so desperately craved. Different scenarios played out in my mind as I contemplated which way would be the less hassle.

Even though I was going insane with the need to sink my teeth into her flesh, I had kept some logical sense. I did not want my family to be drawn into this mess if the town became suspicious. If I had attacked her in the middle of biology I'm pretty sure people would've figured out the family secret. Managing to push back the intense hunger I was feeling, I some how made it threw biology without ripping her throat out.

I had gone to her house that night planning to drink from her and hide the body. In fact my lips were only inches from her neck when she did something that changed my mind. She called out my name. She didn't scream it out in fear, disgust, or even hate. She had whispered the word softly with a smile and her tone filled with love. That one action saved her life. She loved me even though she didn't know me. It was not a simple crush or even lust, but actual love. Isabella Swan loved me, Edward Cullen the vampire. In that moment I knew I would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Her love for me saved her life and my soul.

Sooner than I realized I'd arrived at the ballet studio where James was keeping my Bella. A strange scent filled my nostrils and I furrowed my brow as I tried to place it and why it was familiar. As I went to enter the building, James exited and I froze. Turning his head, he smiled the cold cruel smile of a killer. His eyes gleamed like rubies in the darkness of the night and my heart clenched with fear. His eyes hadn't been quite so bright in the baseball field and I doubt he'd had a meal since then.

"So glad you could finally join us Edward." He whispered in the night air though due to my enhanced hearing he may as well have been screaming. The blonde tracker tilted his head in the direction of the entrance. "I hate to run when the fun is only starting, but sadly I have other plans I must attend to. Don't worry, I made sure Bella was ready for you. She's simply warming up by a nice fire."

After hearing his words I realized what the smell had been. My eyes widened in fear and landed on the entrance. I was torn between wanting to go after James and wanting to rush to Bella's aid even though deep down I knew I was to late. The urge to rush to my beloved won out in the end as I made my way inside the building. My nose crinkled as the smell of burning flesh hit me head on. If I'd been human the smell would have caused me to loose my lunch as the humans say. As it was, I felt the need to gag from the stench of burned wood and skin. The smoke was thick and caused my lungs to feel irritated even though I do not breathe.

It took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to all the smoke fogging up the room. When my eyes finally found their target I wished I had followed James instead. Bella my darling Bella, (What was left of her) lay in the middle of the room where a fire had been started. James had torn her to pieces after draining her dry. I knew he'd drank from her because I did not smell any trace of her blood meaning none of it had spilled when she was torn to pieces because there had been none left to spill once he was finished with her.

I heard a bone shattering scream and was shocked to learn that heartbreaking sound had come from me. I felt my knees buckle as I desperately grabbed the few remaining pieces of my beloved Bella which weren't yet burning. I could hear choked sobs coming from my lips and I cradled what was left of my soul mate. This could not be happening! Bella couldn't be dead. I had just found her and the fates couldn't be taking her from me yet. This wasn't enough time! I needed more time with her. Why was this happening to us? She told me she would never leave me as long as I wanted her. Well I still wanted her and she was going back on her word.

As I sat there on floor I came to the conclusion I wouldn't let her leave me. I'd follow her in death. Now it wasn't easy to kill a vampire but lucky for me fire was one thing which could kill me. A twisted smile appeared on my lips as I reached my hand towards the twisting orange flames that were my salvation.

'_Soon my love we will be together again. Don't worry Bella I am coming to be with you. I love you and I don't want to live in a world without you.' _As my hand reached out towards the flame I realized how ironic it was knowing fire would be the death of me. It suited the situation considering my soul already resided in hell.

"Edward what are you doing?" I stiffened as a warm human hand touched my shoulder. Maybe Bella really is alive and this is all a bad dream? I hoped it was the case and Bella had come to save me. Bella always seemed to save me.

Turning my head, I smiled but it disappeared when I laid eyes on the human who was clearly not Isabella Swan. "Angela Webber? What are you doing here?"

My eyes raked over body as she began to speak and pulled on my hand trying to lead me out of the building. "I was driving to Bella's home because Charlie called me all worried and I was worried to. I googled her home address and drove here to convince her to come back to Forks. I heard you screaming and I-" Her eyes dropped to what was left of her best friend. "Bella! Oh god! Wha-what happened to her?"

"I killed her. My love for her got her killed." I closed my eyes and buried my head in the crook of Angela's neck. She smelled like Bella. "You smell so good Angela. This jacket belonged to Bella yes?"

Her eyes widened in fear as I began licking her skin. "Edward stop! We have to get out of here right now!"

I laughed an insane crazy mans laugh and let her pull me from the building. As soon as we exited the studio I had her pinned to the wall behind her. "Your a lot like Bella you know." I moved a strand of hair from her face. "Your very pretty Angela but your human and one day you'll leave me to."

Angela frowned sadly at me. "Edward you are not thinking clearly. Your upset and I understand-"

Out of blue her face morphed and she was no longer Angela Webber instead she was now Bella Swan. I reached up to cup her face in my hands and I smiled at her. "Bella your alive."

My angel shook her head in confusion. "Edward I'm not-"

I placed my finger against her lips to silence her. "Shhh, it's ok Bella. I am here now and I'm going to do what I should've done the day I met you. You won't leave me ever again. We will be together forever Bella, my love. I promise I will never leave you. I thought I lost you and I cannot go threw that again."

Leaning down I pressed my lips against hers and I closed my eyes at the feeling. I pulled back only to press a soft kiss to her pulse point before biting down and feeling the hot flow of blood fill my mouth. She clutched at my shoulders while trying to push me away. I could hear her try to scream though she failed to do so. Her back arched as my venom entered her system and this time she did scream. Without removing my mouth from her throat, I reached up to cover her mouth with my hand managing to stifle her scream. Pulling her tighter against me, I felt my fangs sink even deeper.

I reached up to caress her cheek and my hand hit glasses. Glasses? Bella did not wear glasses. Pulling away from the girl in my arms, I looked down at her face. It was not Bella's face twisted in agonized pain, it was Angela Webber's. Instantly I dropped her to the ground and took a step back. I watched as she convulsed and shook on the ground. Oh god what had I done? Without thinking twice about my actions, I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I as I could in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **OK, all of this is the Wolf (aka JacobFan). This is my chapter for 'Twisted Twilight' and it starts in Leah's P.O.V. **

**I would like to give a special shout out to my great friend twinky-linky-winky. She has been helping with ideas and forming this! And has been pushing me to update my other stories(thanks homie g lmao).**

**OK, the next chapter after this will be done by my darling Pixie. Then mine again and well you get the gist…**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. All characters other than what we may create belong to SM. (Don't sue us! We are sick and Poor!)**

* * *

**X_X**

_The gentle caress of his hands on my skin sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. His hot breath fanned on my neck, as his strong calloused hands coasted over my back down to my hips, pulling me closer to him. I gasped in shock as our heats mingled into one and he sucked at the hollow of my neck. I lifted my hands up and ran them over his face and through his short hair, loving the sound of his soft moan as I did. We fit perfectly._

_"Leah," He said softly, nibbling on my earlobe. I shivered against him and he chuckled softly._

_"Ja-Jacob…Ahh…" I whimpered softly as his hands moved away from my hips towards my breasts._

**X_X**

"Leah? Leeeaaaaahhh…." I heard my annoying brother complaining next to me.

I groaned. He grabbed my arm; shaking me awake from my half awake state. I opened my eyes and stared down my little 's funny how I am the older one, but Seth looks like he has about five years on me. Especially in the suite my father had given him to wear.

_'Dam boys and their weird growth spurts.'_

My brother had just recently been very sick and once he seemed to be better he had chopped his hair short like most of the boys in La Push were doing since my douche bag of an ex Sam Uley decided to. His soft, cool brown eyes were sullen and lost. It killed me inside to see him like that. My brother is forever the optimist to my pessimism. After Sam first left me, Seth was one of the only ones who could make me laugh and smile. Now seeing him so upset killed me in ways I can never say or never will comprehend.

That's if I occasionally get the chance to even see Seth. Now a day's Seth wasn't just following around Jacob Black like a lost puppy, he was following Jacob who was following Sam. Jacob terrorized my thoughts with fantasies of him non-stop. However, I'm not complaining. Now it's safe to say I am a relatively smart person, most of the time. So seeing as how Seth just got up and left me along with my parents to hang around with Jacob and Sam; left me bitter to say the least. But like the good girl my father raised me to be I simply let it go. Though seeing my only brother walk around with those two idiots and their friends, well, it stung. It felt like my brother preferred them over me. Deep down I know that wasn't it and something else was going on but I let it go... for now anyway.

"What do you want!" I snapped. Seth looked at me hurt for a moment then shook it off reaching down and taking my hand in his own.

"We are at the cemetery," he replied softly.

I only nodded and pulled my hand away. Seth sighed to himself and stepped out of the was raining outside. I could see my brother had taken the umbrella out and was waiting under it for me so I wouldn't get wet. I took a deep shaky breath and stepped out of the car feeling my heels beginning to sink into the squishy muddy floor. Seth and I made eye contact; I saw the tears brimming his eyes and my heart broke for him. Having to deal with death, especially that of a parent is very hard and being here was almost surreal to me.

"Oh Lee-Lee! I am so sorry!" My cousin Emily screamed flinging herself into my arms and knocking me out of my stupor.

I stood frozen as my one time closest friend/sister/cousin was hugging me to the point that it was almost hard to breath. My body was rigid as Emily went on rambling about how even though we aren't as close to what we used to be, family is always more important, I scoffed. She pulled away from me and flung herself at Seth next. I was about to make my escape when I felt her take my hand and our eyes 's locked. Her face after being mauled by a that bear looked truly hideous, but even that did not help me pity her. Her dark brown eyes held a mix of sorrow and glee, hidden behind her "sad smile". I could also see her jealousy toward me and it was aggrivating me to no end. You see after moving into the house I was once going to share with my ex (now her fiancee), Emily I had began to notice began to put on a certain amount of weight and filled it out in the waist. I could see the hints of jealousy as she looked over my perfectly proportionate body.

I didn't need this right now. I had caught whatever Seth had and I have been sick for days. No one knew what was going on with me and I just want to go home to lay down and pretend none of this is real, when I noticed what she was wearing and my anger seemed to come at me in waves. Seth must have noticed as well because he stiffened too. Any little amount of kindness or hope I held for my cousin washed away as I saw her posing strategically in a way too tight and short black dress. Here she was acting like she had done nothing wrong in the past to me and even worse, wear a inappropriate dress to a close family members funeral is unforgivable. I felt myself start to shake and Seth pulled me close to him and in that moment I was glad he was there with me. As Seth stroked my arms trying to calm me down Emily's next words shook me to my core.

"Sam and I were just talking last night in bed about having Sue and your father walk me down the aisle. Now poof she is gone, its so sad but I know having you there as my maid of honor will just be perfect," She said somewhat happily. I was going to take my fist and shove it throught her face if not for Seth blocking her and whispering for me to calm down. I took deep calming breaths trying horribly not to scream. Seth grabbed my hand in his and I squeezed as hard as I could. When I heard Seth grunt from the pain I let go and we looked at each other.

When I was finally calmer I turned to look at Emily, I just couldn't shake my feelings of rage. In her own sick twisted way she assumed that since we were at a funereal of a family member that I would drop everything and be best friends with her again. That I would just let her live my fairy tale and the exact wedding I had dreamed of for years. I could almost laugh right about now, almost. But oh, how wrong she was. You see I am not a fan of a woman who knowingly rips apart a relationship and doesn't feel bad about it. What was even worse was that she was flaunting it around the whole rez and if I so much as gave an angry; look everyone would judge and looked at me. But I shook it off and stared down my cousin.

"It's so sad really… I mean Sue was always more of a mother to me then my own ungrateful one," Emily said, knowing her mother was only a few feet away. The look of pain and sorrow that crossed my aunts face was too much.

As I was about to open my mouth I felt a shock run through my body and a warm hand grab my shoulder. I turned and came face to face with Jacob Black. His warm chocolate brown eyes giving me a sad look. His hard muscled body was clothed for once. Normally him and the other boys would prance around in cut off shorts, showing off all their muscles and freaking twelve pack abs. But the only man out of the bunch who seemed to ever catch my attention anymore was the man in front of me now. His jaw was strong and I longed to see his smile. A smile that seemed to make my heart race uncontrollably. My hand reached up almost instinctively to lay rest on his chest. When I felt the strong muscles underneath the suite that was clinging to him from the rain and his lack of umbrella, I felt my stomach flutter. I could tell my face flushed as his did the same and I wondered why he was reacting this way. I mean I know why I was…

_'I wanna bake cookies on your stomach…'_ That annoying little voice inside my head said. I shook the voice away and Jacob finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for your loss… Sue was a good person," Jacob said solemnly.

I just nodded, I wasn't about to tell him that his assessment of my mother had been less than accurate. You see me and my mother never really got along. She liked to blame me for all her problems and took great pride in making life hell. For whatever reason I cannot tell you, sadly. But as much as we didn't get along she was still my mother and it hurt knowing that she was gone but I wasn't as upset as people may think. Seth and I grew up with our mother as basically a stranger to us. My Aunt Lily (Emily's mother) and my father Harry raised us as my mother favored my cousin Emily than her own children.

"Thanks," was all I could seem to muster out.

"How did it happen?" I heard Jacob ask.

"She was attacked by a wild animal. They think it was the same animals that killed all those people in Forks," I said running my hands through my hair. He pulled me into an awkward hug yet, as soon as his wet body touched mine we seemed to mold together.

My heart beat matched his perfectly and I could feel the anger draining from my body as he whispered that he would be there for me and my family. Jacob held me for the rest of the funeral. Across from us I could see my father looking at me sadly hugging both my brother and Aunt Lily. The rest of the funeral I spent saying my final goodbyes to my mother.

I felt my father sending me nervous glances these past few weeks. It was actually starting to scare me. I walked over with Jacob and hugged my father. Jacob shook his hand and I could see a warning look in my fathers eyes as he spoke quietly with Jacob. Once they were done my father pulled me into a strong hug.

"I love you my little warrior," he said softly into my ear.

"I love you too daddy. Are you OK?" I asked him.

He gave me a soft nod and before I could say anything else Emily flung herself onto my father. I took Jacob's hand and made a hasty escape. When everyone paid their respects and started to leave I could feel my body going into shock. Seeing my mothers coffin sinking into the ground was an odd feeling. I felt myself slipping deeper and deeper into shock when Jacob's voice floated into my ear. Something about him seemed to make me feel better as well as picture him without all his wet clothing naked underneath me. As I tried desperately to block my dirty thoughts out of my mind. In that moment I stood shocked, that at my own mothers funeral I was instead of really mourning her, I was dreaming about the hot seventeen year old holding onto me. I was knocked from my thoughts when I heard the voice of none other then Sam Uley call out my name from behind us. I stiffened as a growl emerged from Jacob.

I looked up at him oddly for a moment before turning back and facing my shit bag of an ex. The look he was giving Jacob and I was one of pure jealousy and rage. He was sniffing the air softly and I noticed Sam and Jacob glaring eachother down. I was so annoyed at their behavior, I pulled away from Jacobs grasp and walked towards the edge of the cemetery where the forest began. I stared off into the woods when I felt Sam's arms wrap around me. I felt my anger flood over me and my fists clench.

"Lee-Lee, I'm so sorry about Sue. Do you wanna talk? We can go back to your house and talk if you want…" Sam began to say but I burst out of his arms and slapped him hard in the face. Sam rubbing his redden cheek brought me joy that I hadn't felt in a long time, but that didn't stop him from staring at me.

His eyes skimmed over me and I felt like an animal being stalked by its prey and by the bulge in his pants I had a feeling my analogy wasn't far off. I shook angrily and tried my best to take deep breaths. His face held a look of anger and confusion.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SIMPETHY OR YOUR SICK ATTEMPT AT TRYING TO COMFORT ME, YOU ASSHOLE! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed.

"OH, I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE JACOB COMFORT YOU, HUH?! STAY AWAY FROM HIM, LEE. HE ISN'T ANY GOOD FOR YOU!" Sam screamed back and in that moment, I lost it completely.

I felt a surge run through my back and pain racked through my body. My bones were breaking and reforming. My jaw bone snapped in two I felt hair expanding and spreading all over my body. I doubled over when my ribs started snapping and my hands and feet were scrunching making me let out a yell that could be heard all over Washington. I didn't know what was happening and frankly I was scared shitless. When the pain finally stopped I realized looking at Sam that he seemed much taller and he looked horrified. I looked at the puddle next to me and instead of seeing myself, I saw a gray wolf in my place. I felt a howl rip through my body and I ran; I ran as if my life depended on it. As I ran flashes of what I looked like filled my head once more.

I didn't know what the hell was going on and I keep praying that its all a dream. Finally becoming tired I stopped in a meadow and collapsed in the soft trees and greenery surrounding me would have seemed like something out of a dream if I wasn't thinking that I had finally lost it. My gray and white fur seemed to make my hazel eyes (the only real part of me left) pop. Looking down I saw my paws were mismatched. One being white and the other gray. I didn't dare look at anything else. I could feel the rain drops hitting my fur but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and prayed for this all to be some sort of bad dream. I looked at myself again I saw my eyes brim with tears and I had to close them to try to stop them from falling. It was then I heard a sound from behind me. I turned, quickly to see who was behind me to see no one.

_'__This is all a dream, a very, very, very bad dream…'_ I kept chanting in my head as my eyes searched the foliage surrounding me.

_'It's not a dream Leah,'_ Jacob's voice said filling my head.

_'Jake? Is that you?'_ I asked searching through the trees.

What came out to face me certainly didn't look like Jacob. But the second I saw the beautiful brown wolf in front of me I knew it was. He opened his mind to me slightly and images of his time being sick and changing filled my head. I felt for him, I truly did. Then I was bombarded with scenes from the bonfires where our fathers and Old Quil would retell tails of our ancestors and their "special abilities", as well as the tales of the "cold ones". Before I could linger on the images for too long the scenes switched and I saw my little brother changing before my eyes. His screams in pain and begging for it all to stop. Then everything went black and I was facing Jacob once more. I walked towards him with shaky legs. He met me half way and nuzzled his head into my neck as I sent out another howl of pain.

_'Leah can you phase back, please?'_ Jacob asked softly after a short time. I did my best wolf shrug with my best I don't know how face. I could feel the smile he was trying to give me. He nodded and took a deep breath._ 'OK, no problem. I want you to listen to me, OK. I need you to think of something calming, something that can make you happy…'_ he replied.

Before I could stop it images came flooding through of all the dreams and fantasies I have been having about him and we both stood shocked. An instant later his own fantasies came flashing through. Images of us laying in bed together. Our tongues teasing and caressing areas of our bodies that had my own body shaking with desire. An instant later we were both human and as much pain as I was in I was shocked and more turned on then I had ever been in my entire life.

"I brought you some clothes," Jake said breathlessly. I could see the inner battle he was having trying not to look down at my naked body.

I couldn't help but look at him over. Seeing his muscles up close and he was naked in the rain next to me I could recall my fantasy from earlier. I licked my lips and he took a step towards me, the look in his eyes made my body tingle all over. My skin grazed his as I touched the clothes he brought me and our bodies collide together. I don't know what is happening and to be frank I don't give a fuck. All I care about is the sexy man in front of me with abs that any man would be put to shame if they stood next to him. I was currently wrapping my legs around and let out a small whimper as he groaned. it was then when we heard a truck pulling up behind us.

"Tell your son to get dressed and to keep his hands off my daughter when I am around! This image will haunt me for years..." I heard my father mutter from behind us.

I could hear Billy Black laughing next to him. Jacob and I both groaned. I felt my cheeks flush and Jacob and I pulled apart slowly, all the while never breaking eye contact. I heard our parents turn and I quickly put on the shirt (that seemed to be made for a giant) over me, happy that it came down to my knees. I watched Jacob slip on a pair of cut off shorts and did my best not to jump him again. Once we were both clothed we walked over to our truck our parents were in and did our best not to make direct eye contact with them. The one time I did and saw the look on my fathers face I thought he might just might exploded. The look of horror and anger stayed through out the whole drive back to my house. Jacob and I sat in silence in the back seat of the truck as Billy snickered and laughed at my fathers expression. Once we made it back to the house we all went inside and Jacob and I were told to sit on the couch. My father paced back and forth as Billy smiled from his wheel chair at us. Seth came downstairs a few moments later taking one look around the room and tried to run back upstairs once he saw the little meeting we were having. But our father stopped him for doing so.

"You wouldn't think this was funny if it was Rachel or Rebecca!" My father hissed at Billy who's face turned white. He nodded and patted my father on the shoulder.

"Still, we can't change it. Look at the bright side. This is a major upgrade for my son and they used to play house all the time when they were younger," the pained look my father had just seemed to get worse with every word Billy spoke.

"Why my baby? Why my only daughter! If you hurt her I will kill you!" My father said glaring at Jacob who looked as shocked and dumfounded as I did.

"Oh give it a rest, come on now Harry. This is all going to work out great. You know Jacob has always looked to you as family and once these two get married we will actually all be one," Billy said with a bright smile. I choked on air as Jacob turned white next to me.

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE PUT THROUGH THIS! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! SHE IS THE FIRST ONE OF HER KIND SINCE THE LEGENDS WERE FIRST INTRODUCED! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS WILL DO TO HER AND I WILL NOT LOSE MY ONLY DAUGHTER BILLY!" My father screamed as tears formed in his eyes.

"Um, what's going on?" Seth asked. My father turned and glared at my brother.

"Your sister phased today!" He screamed. A mixed look crossed my brothers face.

"Yo-you mean- th-that..." my brother stammered.

"That's right Seth, Leah is Jacobs alpha female and mate..." I sat in utter shock at what Billy had just said before I jumped up and screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for my chapter, what do u think? The next chapter will be Jacobs POV and will explain what was said in this chapter about the Alpha female etc. Please review!! And check out our other stories!**


End file.
